Wildflowers
by theicemenace
Summary: Sometimes love can be found in the most unlikely of places...right under your nose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Spoilers for the episodes "Sunday" and "The Kindred - Parts I and II."

Many thanks to my Beta buddies for their assistance while I'm recovering from surgery.

Thanks,

~Sandy

**Wildflowers**

**Chapter 1**

The Mess Hall was bustling with activity. Scientists and military alike had all decided that NOW would be the perfect time to have a meal. Trouble was, that meant there were very few seats left and none provided privacy so one could just sit, relax and eat.

Carrying her tray in both hands, Amanda Cole turned in a circle looking for a place to sit. She spent all her working hours with medical personnel and most of her patients were military but it seemed like avoiding both would then put her in her quarters for the meal. And _that_ she didn't want either.

As she was about give up her quest and head for her office, a voice spoke to her. Not that she hadn't heard this one before. Just not with that particular tone.

"Lookin' for someone, Doc?"

She turned angling her head down slightly and found herself gazing into a pair of blue eyes that looked back with a touch of humor. He was seated at a table for four with his team, the remains of their meals in front of them.

"Not some_one_, Major. Some_thing_. A place to sit."

Evan Lorne glanced at his teammates, Captain AJ Reed, Lieutenant Paul Coughlin and Dr. Harry Sullivan. As one, the three men excused themselves, took their trays to the pass-through and were gone leaving their leader and the doctor alone.

"It seems that a few seats have opened up, Doc. Join me?"

Seating herself across from him, she didn't mind his intense scrutiny and wasn't surprised when his eyes stayed on her face instead of skimming over her curves like most men would. Normally she wore her lab coat over the base uniform just to prevent such actions, careful not to encourage unwanted attention. That was also the reason she kept her hair short and off her face.

But she'd had to shed the lab coat, dropping it into the contaminated clothing bin due to a scientist with food allergies having gotten sick all over it. She'd wanted to go shower before eating but her hunger won out. In lieu of a shower, she'd spritzed a very small amount of cologne on her wrists and neck to offset any lingering smell. It was a light and very subtle fragrance that suited her fair skin and blonde hair.

And as for the hair, it was the bane of her existence. It grew fast and she'd gotten tired of cutting it every six weeks so now it was down to the middle of her back. Much of it had escaped from the elastic and curled around her face in frizzy waves which she brushed away impatiently with the backs of her hands. It didn't stay making her huff in annoyance debating if she should go ahead and fix it, meaning she'd have to go wash her hands again, or just let it be.

Amanda was startled when Evan stood and moved around behind her. "Hold still." A small thrill started the moment he touched her hair. He took the elastic from it, pulled back the strands tickling the side of her face, gathered the entire mass in one hand and twisted the elastic around it again. No man had ever done anything like that before and it made her breath hitch with the care he took getting the unruly strands into the ponytail. "There." He seated himself in front of her again, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Better?"

Resisting the urge to press her hands to her warm cheeks to cool them, she nodded. "Thank you, Major."

"Evan…Amanda." One eyebrow lifted. "As the seconds of Atlantis, we should be on a first name basis, don't you think?"

She took a bite of her BLT and swallowed before responding. "I agree completely, Evan."

They spent the rest of the meal with him regaling her with stories of growing up in San Francisco while she told him a few about being not only the youngest sibling of a large family, but also the only girl. She had four older brothers, all in the military. Two in the Marines, one in the Army and the fourth in the Navy. Evan laughed out loud when she told him how her brothers had tried and failed to find out where their little sister's job had taken her. And though she missed them, she didn't have to worry about them interfering in her life as they did while they were growing up.

Evan escorted her back to the Infirmary, touched her on the arm and bid her good-bye. She turned around to find Jennifer and Marie watching her with identical smirks.

Breezing past them with her head held high, she muttered, "_Not_ a word!"

~~O~~

Evan resisted looking back as long as possible then gave in, watching Amanda walk away. The side to side sway of her hips stirring up emotions that he'd allowed to lay dormant for too long. This had been his first encounter with her outside of her work area, the first time he seen the real her, that she'd allowed him to see under the doctor's mask she wore when on duty. The feeling he'd gotten from her told him she seldom let anyone see what was hidden and he felt honored that he could now count himself as one of the chosen few.

Until today, the only thing he'd known about her that wasn't in her personnel file aside from the fact that she seldom socialized was that she was left handed. He didn't know if her reserve had to do with her family situation or if it was the result of a bad relationship. But he did know that he wanted to find out and help her overcome whatever it was that had kept her from having fun now and then.

He'd been given the job of arranging a beach party for the expedition staff. What he knew about throwing a party could be held between two fingers with room left over and maybe that was the hook he needed. Play on her sympathy a little. Sure, it would be more than a little manipulative as he'd be using it to get close to her. But it would also give them both something to think about besides work and the fact that they both spent most of their nights alone when they should be spending them with that one special someone who set their hearts and souls on fire.

Finally reaching his office, Evan powered up his workstation composing in his head the email he'd send that would make her say yes.

~~O~~

Carrying a tablet in one hand, Evan slipped into a chair on the patio where he was to meet Amanda. They had gotten a good start on the party just three nights before by spending the evening in his quarters going through the Ancient database of planets they'd already visited to find a venue suitable for their purposes. They'd been at it about two hours when the perfect planet popped up on the screen.

The planet they'd chosen had an unusually thick and undisturbed ozone layer making sun block unnecessary. When he heard that bit of news, Dr. McKay finally agreed to attend and Evan had it on good authority that he would be in the company of a certain blonde CMO.

Today they were working on the easiest element of this celebration: the menu. Burgers, hot dogs, chicken, potato salad, macaroni salad, corn on the cob, grilled fresh veggies, a tossed salad, lemonade, soft drinks, water-lots of it, baked beans, pies, cookies, the usual condiments, plus a few dishes that would be made by the staff. Much of the food would be the Pegasus version of the items they'd listed. He smiled when he found that Amanda was excited to try new foods.

When Evan had questioned her exclusion of alcohol, the light had gone out of her eyes, the hazel going dull and lifeless as she shook her head emphatically refusing to discuss it and not budging on her ruling.

Then he remembered standing with her in the Gate Room the day they had the services for Carson Beckett and Lieutenant Waltman, the explosives disposal specialist who'd taken Laura Cadman's place. The same thing had happened then and it told him not to push this particular issue. Instead, he tried to get back some of their former camaraderie by showing her the responses from the staff who were planning on attending.

Everyone was enthusiastic about taking a day off to go to the beach, particularly Radek Zelenka who'd only recently learned to swim.

Evan kept to himself that he was privy to a secret that only a few knew about their CMO. Jennifer didn't know how to swim either. Or she hadn't. He taken on the role of big brother and taught her himself in secret while they'd been on a two-week mission to study a plant that had amazing healing properties, somewhat like aloe on Earth. It hadn't panned out as well as they'd hoped but she did learn to swim well enough to keep herself from drowning.

Colonel Sheppard had offered to teach anyone who wanted to learn how to surf and Evan had been surprised at the number of people who'd signed up. Looking up from the tablet, he saw Amanda gazing into the distance knowing she had drifted into the past again. He touched her hand to get her attention. "Why haven't _you_ signed up for surfing lessons with our esteemed leader?"

Her wry smile brought some of the sparkle back to her expression. "Because I already know how to surf, that's why."

"Oh? When was the last time?" Thinking it had been before she started med school, he wasn't prepared for her answer.

Eyebrows drawn together in thought, she drummed her fingers on the tabletop. "When I was on leave, a few months ago. Went with a, uh, friend."

As the 2IC of the military, Evan had to keep up with who was coming, who was going, when they were coming, when they were going and the estimated date of each. And something about her tone and the time frame tickled at his memory. He couldn't bring it into focus just then so he let it go. It would show itself when it was ready. At the same time, a small sliver of something he couldn't define wedged itself in his brain at the thought that she might have someone waiting for her at home and _that_ was the reason she didn't date.

"You?"

Evan grinned. "About a year before I posted to Atlantis. Half Moon Bay."

She laughed with him. "Seal Beach for us. A rare Pacific hurricane named Kaimi that never really made landfall created some _crankin__'_ waves!"

Satisfied that he'd restored Amanda's good humor, Evan continued the conversation, both of them having forgotten why they had met in the first place.

~~O~~

Catching Evan's eyes with hers, Amanda silently thanked him for not prying into her reasons for not having beer at the beach party. In just the few short days that they'd been planning this get-together, she'd come to admire his organization skills as well as his dry sense of humor. Somehow, he could make her laugh, bring her out of the doldrums quicker than anyone else ever had, including her best friend.

But she wasn't thinking about Jennifer, though she had taken on that role since being appointed to the position of Chief of Medicine. Amanda had been on Atlantis twice as long and had served as Carson's unofficial second the year before he'd died. And she'd been greatly relieved when they'd given the job to someone else afterward. At one time she'd coveted the position, but once Carson was gone, she didn't care if she stayed or left because it just wasn't the same without him.

But in the time that Jennifer had been in charge, the two women had become friends as well as colleagues. They respected each other's abilities and Amanda admitted freely that Jennifer had been the better choice. Then when Carson had returned, seemingly from the dead, everything had been thrown into chaos though they'd put up a front for his sake.

Now Carson was back on Earth for six months of recovery and with it came the physical _and_ psychological therapy. One does not return from the dead and find out he's a clone all within a few days' time and come out happy and well adjusted. Not even him.

No. Someone else's face appeared in her mind next to the words "best friend." They'd known each other since long before college and had been astonished to find themselves both posted to a lost city in another galaxy, their friendship picking up where it left off. And that had been one of the things that had kept her sane and in Atlantis.

Now however, she felt as if she'd found something else worth staying for. Maybe. _We__'__ll__see._

Amanda yawned and checked the time. "Oh, man. It's past my bedtime." Pushing away from the table, she reached for the lab coat she'd tossed over the back of her chair surprised when it was taken from her. Evan helped her into it and she was certain she'd imagined his hands lingering just a few seconds too long on her arms. She knew she was right when he extended his elbow.

"I'll walk you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Her slender fingers curled around his arm giving it a slight squeeze.

When they reached her door, both seem reluctant for their time together to end and she searched for a reason for it not to but nothing came to mind. With a smile of thanks, she activated the biosensor and let herself into her room knowing she'd have pleasant dreams for a change and that it was all Evan's doing.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I've included something special just for BrnEyesTX. She'll know it when she sees it. ;-) She can thank me later while I thank ladygris now for her kindness even though she's beset by RL issues.

Coffee Alert!

Thanks,

~Sandy

**Wildflowers**

**Chapter 2**

John chewed his turkey and Swiss watching as Evan and Amanda talked and laughed together on the other end of the patio. Now that he thought about it, he'd seen them together on more than a few occasions. Ronon's large frame blocked his view and he leaned to the side keeping the couple in sight until they got up and walked away together, Evan's hand on the small of Amanda's back as if they were more than just friends. He knew both of them and neither would just jump into something without a great deal of thought so there had to be more to it.

Ronon turned around but didn't see anything unusual. "What?"

"Nothing. I might have to have a long talk with someone, that's all."

"About what?"

John shrugged, dropping the subject. They were joined a few minutes later by the rest of their team bringing with them the chance for John to tease and annoy his favorite target: Rodney McKay. "What this I hear about you having a date for the beach party, Rodney?"

The physicist choked on his mouthful of coffee, grabbing his napkin to cover his mouth while Teyla patted him on the back. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I _mean_, the rumor is you're taking Keller." John took another bite of his sandwich before gesturing at their companions. "We'd like to know what sort of blackmail you have on her that she'd say yes."

"I don't have any…"

Ronon chuckled. "He bribed her."

Slamming his fork down with a thump, Rodney crossed his arms. "No, Conan. I did not _bribe_ her."

Rodney turned to Teyla for help. "Perhaps there is some other reason that Dr. Keller would want to spend time with Rodney."

Snapping his fingers, John pointed at Teyla as if she'd provided the missing piece to the puzzle. "She lost a bet."

"I do _not_ have blackmail material on her, I didn't bribe her, and she did _not_ lose a bet." Rodney huffed at his friends. "Did it ever occur to you that she _wants_ to go with me?"

"No."

Pushing away from the table, Rodney picked up his unfinished meal. "And _she_ asked _me_, not the other way around." He gave each of his teammates' one last glare before stalking away. Just as he was heading back into the Mess Hall, Jennifer caught up with him. They spoke briefly, he opened the door and followed her in.

"We could be wrong." John stared at the closed door a moment longer, shrugged and went back to eating. His peek into the future notwithstanding, Rodney and Jennifer weren't an obvious choice though he did wish his friend well. And he wasn't the only one. If what he'd seen earlier meant what he thought it meant, then it wouldn't be long before he'd be having a talk with his 2IC about something other than work.

~~O~~

The touch of Evan's hand on Amanda's back didn't stop until they passed Woolsey in the hall. When it was gone, she missed the warmth and gentle intimacy of that touch, wanting it to continue.

"Amanda, may I ask a personal question?"

"Sure. Though I _do_ reserve the right to refuse to answer."

"Of course." He watched his feet for a moment. "Do you have someone waiting for you on Earth?"

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

He shrugged. "The day we talked about surfing…"

"Oh!" She smiled. "He's just a friend. We went to Earth for his father's funeral and stayed a few extra days to do some surfing before coming back." She hoped she didn't imagine that small sigh of relief. "You know, as the organizers of this shindig, we should probably go together."

He turned his head to the side, a smile coming to his face causing a small dimple in the cheek facing her. "You're absolutely right…except for one thing." They were close to the Infirmary and he drew her to a stop outside the entrance away from prying eyes. He leaned fractionally closer than was socially acceptable, his blue eyes roaming over her face, lingering on her lips, and coming back to her eyes. "Would you go as my _date_, not the co-organizer?"

Letting her eyes drop to his lips she said, "I'd love to." He took the hint and kissed her, soft and sweet, no other part of their bodies touching, just their lips. Approaching footsteps caused him to step back, his features falling into their accustomed bland mask giving away nothing of what he might be thinking…or feeling. As one of the other doctors, Cedric Evans, came around the corner, Amanda let an impish grin come to her face. "…and _that's_ why we can't have a bounce house at the beach."

Nodding as if he knew what she was talking about, he tucked both hands behind his back again, the humorous twinkle and half-grin showing her he'd play along. "You make a valid point. I'll break the news to Colonel Sheppard myself."

"1800 tomorrow as usual? We need to go over the list of games and send out a sign-up sheet for the volleyball tournament. We should create the teams ourselves. Can't have a bunch of grunts going up against a bunch of scientists. It just wouldn't be fair."

"I agree. We should also ask for volunteers to judge the surfing contest."

"Yes. Well, have a good evening, Major."

"And you, Doctor."

Amanda forced herself not to watch him walk away as she followed Cedric into the Infirmary. Carrying her tablet to the nearest workstation, she connected it to the network and called up the patient files she'd been working on before her nightly meeting with Evan. Cedric already sat at the terminal across from her, his eyes squinted in thought.

A few minutes later, Team Garcia came in for their post-mission physicals. When their minor injuries had been tended to, Cedric and Amanda went back to their previous places, picking up where they'd left off.

Cedric began humming and Amanda didn't think much about it because he always hummed while he worked. Sometimes he even sang. They were all used to it and no one minded, until she realized what song he was singing, then her face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Mandy and the Major sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Ced-er-ric!"

"I'm just callin' it as I see it. And _don't_ say my name like that. You sound like Moaning Myrtle." He tried to keep a straight face at the mention of a character from the Harry Potter movies but it was a losing battle, and once _he_ started, Amanda naturally followed. And for the next hour she purposely said his name in that same cadence to pay him back for continuing to sing the silly kids' song.

~~O~~

Satisfied that he'd kept Amanda's reputation from being tarnished by them being caught kissing, Evan headed for his office to prepare the drill schedule for the three days prior to the party. Colonel Sheppard thought it would be a good idea to get them out of the way and have the party to celebrate a job well done and he'd agreed.

Now all he had to do was make sure everyone knew the score so they'd do their best. Not that they didn't 24/7, but at least they'd know that even more than being battle-ready was riding on it. This time there was a beach party at stake.

~~O~~

Steam billowed throughout the room frosting the mirror with an opaque film that could be easily wiped away if necessary though the occupant of the shower could care less now or when he emerged. He adjusted the temperature, letting cold water hit his tired body hissing at the abrupt change. It shut off and he reached for the towel hanging on the wall. Wiping first his face then vigorously rubbing his hair until it stood on end, Evan wrapped the towel around his hips and padded out into the bedroom area.

Instead of dressing immediately, he nudged his computer out of power saver mode and accessed his email. He'd created a folder for the party and Radek had activated a filter to move only those emails into it so he'd be able to manage them easier.

Opening the spreadsheet he added the names of all those who had signed up for various games and contests. He wasn't surprised to see Sheppard's name at the top of the list for surfing, provided the waves co-operated. If they didn't, there'd be a few disappointed surfers on hand, himself included. And Amanda.

For surfing, he usually wore a wetsuit, but that wouldn't be necessary on the unspoiled planet they'd be travelling to. But just the thought of seeing her in skin tight neoprene, strands of her blonde hair sticking to her face as she swiveled her hips, cutting in and out of a wave or inching forward to hang ten drove him to distraction. This naturally led to wondering what kind of bathing suit she might wear. He had his own ideas but would keep them to himself.

Sitting back in his chair, he brought her face to mind, lips turned up in a smile, her hazel eyes dancing with humor, and it made him smile too. And with it came all the other feelings he'd kept under tight control since he'd come to Atlantis. His reserve when it came to the opposite sex had nothing to do with a relationship that ended badly though he did allow the rumor to circulate just to get some peace. He wanted to make a connection with someone that was more about finding that one person who made you feel as if they'd filled a need you didn't know you had than relieving sexual tension. And he'd gladly put up with the latter if it meant finding the former. The little voice inside his head told him that he'd found that with Amanda.

During one of their planning sessions, she'd asked him to call her Mandy. _All my friends do_. The problem he had with that was yes, he wanted to be her friend, but he wanted so much more than that. When they sat on the sofa in the one or the other's room to escape the noise and confusion of the rest of the city, it always had a cozy domestic feel. Something he hadn't experienced since his last visit to his sister and wanted to experience on a daily basis. He wanted to come home to a warm welcome from the family he helped create. Or to be there to welcome them home at the end of the day. After a couple of weeks spending just a few hours a day with her, he felt that connection with Amanda. Now all he had to do was find out if she felt the same. It was also the reason he continued to call her by her given name. Everyone called her either Mandy, Doc or Dr. Cole. But he didn't want to be just like everyone else. He wanted more.

Deciding that now was not the time to think about it, Evan dressed for bed, grabbed the novel he'd been trying to read for the last six months and lay down on top of the covers. He'd only read a few pages when he fell asleep, the book lying face down on his chest. And though the plot of the book fairly assured that he'd be dreaming about it, his subconscious decided on a different course.

~~O~~

The day had finally arrived for the first annual Atlantis beach party. At least that's what they were calling it for lack of a better name. It would take five Jumpers filled to capacity to carry the party-goers plus two for the food and equipment they'd need for the day. And of course one more filled with soldiers to guard the 'gate just in case. Just thinking about taking on Wraith in their bathing suits had been enough to send Amanda into a fit of giggles. Evan had laughed too, albeit in a more restrained manner. And the next day she'd received a sheet of paper with a sketch of Atlantis personnel in flip-flops, bathing suits, shorts and loud Hawaiian shirts, throwing hot dogs, hamburgers, potato salad, lemonade and whatnot at the Wraith as they exited the 'gate. And that was how she found out he was a gifted artist. The colored pencils he'd used to fill it in made it even funnier, if that were possible. She put it up in her room on the wall above the desk.

The next day he'd shown up with yet another drawing that made her laugh so hard, she almost did a spit-take on her computer. It was John in his black BDU shirt unbuttoned, board shorts, bare feet, a P90 slung around his neck, his finger on the trigger, smoke coming from the barrel, his death glare peering out at them with a dead Wraith that looked suspiciously like Todd at his feet, and his left arm holding a surfboard. The caption read, "I'd rather be surfing."

At the last minute, Amanda suggested they add several of the tents used as mobile labs. She'd also made up signs. Kane and Wahine, the Hawaiian words for man and woman. These would be the changing rooms pitched away from the action and close to the tree line with a larger one to store the food and supplies in as well as an emergency medical treatment area. Two of the smaller ones would be set up as bathrooms.

Chuck had been put in charge of the music. In addition to a sound system he and his band brought their instruments. They'd been practicing songs that brought to mind the beach blanket movies of the sixties though they wouldn't be setting up until later in the day.

Amanda had taken it upon herself to supervise the unloading of the Jumpers while Evan stayed on the beach giving orders for placement of the games, table and chairs, firepits for cooking, changing tents, latrines and so forth. Many had brought blankets and she'd made sure that everyone knew to bring at least one towel and a change of clothing for when the sun went down and the temperature started dropping. They'd be rotating shifts so that everyone had a chance to attend at least for a while during the day though a few of the non-swimmers signed up for the evening hours.

When the majority of the unloading had been done, she roamed around just watching as her friends and colleagues had fun. She stopped to talk now and then but mostly she just observed. Standing near the tree line, she watched as the surfing contestants practiced while a group tossed a Frisbee around and still another made sure the volleyball net was secure. The teams for the tournament had gathered to talk strategy. And down the beach a short ways, a football game had started.

The crunch of the sand behind her foretold someone coming to her side and she knew it would be Evan. She took a moment to check out his attire, a pair of board shorts-Billabong if she wasn't mistaken-and a navy blue Hawaiian shirt with vintage motorcycles design. Her eyes came to a stop at his bare feet, captivated by them. Her doctor's mind supplied the names of the bones and muscles as she grinned at herself internally because she'd always had a thing for men's feet, almost a fetish. His were perfectly shaped and proportionate for his body. The bones and tendons on the top showed through his fair skin, the nails cut short on toes that curled and flexed in the white sand digging down below the dry to the damp sand beneath.

When her eyes came back up to his, he was watching her with an unreadable expression, as if he'd seen something that startled him but didn't want it to show.

~~O~~

Evan stood outside the changing room watching Amanda. He could see the straps of her bathing suit above the white of her cover-up. To his artist's eye it was a combination of several shades of green, a cross between Emerald, clover and teal. The sarong wrapped around her back, the edges coming together in the front with the two sides twisted together and tied behind her neck. Closer he could see small flowers in all three shades scattered over the cotton, the colors making her eyes sparkle. And she too was barefoot, her toenails painted white with green flowers on the big toes.

The light breeze off the water brought with it the slight tang of saltwater he remembered from summers spent at the beach. Amanda closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the loose hairs fluttering around her ears and in that moment, he stood still, imprinting the image on his brain, his fingers itching to get it onto paper before it was forgotten. Then he almost laughed. This vision of her would stay with him the rest of his life.

She turned at that moment, breaking the spell.

He extended his right hand and without hesitation, she took it. "Let's go have some fun."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Many thanks to ladygris for catching my booboos.

Namaste,

~Sandy

**Wildflowers**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Mandy! Come join us. You can be on our team." Cedric waved to Amanda as she and Evan stopped to watch the first two teams set up. "You too, Major."

From the other side, John's voice called out, "Not fair. That gives your team one too many players."

Evan let go of Amanda's hand. "You go. I'll play the next game."

She didn't hesitate to shed her cover-up. The length of cloth was quickly discarded and shoved into his hands, his fingers clenching when he saw the entirety of her bathing suit for the first time. His eyes took in the tie-front tankini and bikini bottom. Demure yet sexier than the teeny bikinis some of the other women were wearing because it only _hinted_ at what it concealed rather than revealing. Tightness around his throat caused him to try to pull his collar away from his neck almost too late realizing that his shirt was open and loose.

Moving back to stand with the other spectators, Evan's attention was grabbed again, this time by one of his own teammates, Reed. "Sir, would you like to take my place?"

"Uh, sure." Stripping off his shirt, Evan wrapped Amanda's cover-up in it and set both under the edge of one of the picnic tables then took Reed's former spot in the middle of the back row. Amanda turned to smile at him over her shoulder facing forward just as the ball was served by the other team.

~~O~~

Stretching to warm up her muscles, Amanda almost fell over when Evan took off his shirt. As a doctor, she'd seen him without a shirt before and thought nothing of it. Now the expanse of his chest, which she already knew to be firmly muscled, called out to her to run her fingers through the fair hairs located between his nipples and angling down to stop just below his sternum.

She wasn't allowed to enjoy the view for very long as the ball sailed over the net. She flashed Evan a smile and turned her mind over to the game.

~~O~~

Tossing the ball from one hand to another, John watched Evan and Amanda holding hands as they came toward the game. _How do I tell Lorne to back off without…Ah!_ He motioned Reed over and had a few words. The younger man jogged away and a moment later, Lorne replaced him in the lineup.

"Coughlin." The Lieutenant came to his side immediately.

"Sir?"

John flipped him the ball. "You serve. I'm better at the net."

Coughlin looked at him uncertainly but didn't question the order. "Yes, sir."

The referee blew the whistle and Coughlin made an overhand serve, the ball heading straight for Evan. The Major planted his feet wide, bumping it up to the front row where a stocky Japanese scientist made a jump set and Amanda spiked it over the net.

Somehow the other team managed to keep the ball in the air. It bounced from person to person until Amelia Banks did the set up and John spiked it back over, barely missing Evan's head and scoring for his team.

~~O~~

Play continued until the score was tied. The next team to score would be the winner. More than once, Amanda had caught John glaring at Evan, usually after she and Evan had run into each other going for the ball at the same time with the result of them ending up in the sand, his arms around her to keep her from being hurt and laughing. Following each of those instances, John managed to spike the ball at Evan, once even getting him on the forehead. He hadn't been hurt but now Amanda was more than a little ticked off.

While the positions shifted, she stepped up to the net. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Playing volleyball. What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

She put on an overly sweet smile. "It _looks_ like you're trying to make a point. _Stop_ _it_, John." Taking his agreement for granted, she moved into place and waited for the serve. When the ball came over the net, Amanda let her neighbor set the ball and she spiked it, a full head of female fury behind it, right at John's head.

But he was ready for it. He stepped back, hitting it over the net again with a forearm bump. This time, Evan dived into a dig, catching it before it could hit the ground and returning it to the other team's court. This went on for a while until the Japanese man turned his back to the net and returned the ball with such force that the other team wasn't able to catch it. John, Coughlin and one of the botanists ended up in a heap in the sand.

Coughlin helped John and the botanist, a petite woman with short brown hair, to their feet, John glaring as the winning team gave each other high fives, with two notable exceptions. Amanda gathered Evan into a hug then they moved off the court, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

John watched them walk to a table and sit side by side, their hips and shoulders touching. _Guess I'll have to make my point another way._

~~O~~

Evan watched Amanda leap into the air to slam the ball over the net. Unlike the other times, the bottom of her suit top lifted to her waist revealing her lower back and the fact that she had a tattoo, a pair of angel wings ten to thirteen centimeters wing tip to wing tip with the words "I believe I can fly" in fancy script between them.

With an effort, he brought his male mind, and libido, under control just in time to keep the ball from hitting the ground, sending it back over the net.

~~O~~

Night had fallen, bathing the world in darkness except for the dual moons, the stars and the light from the fires on the shore. Chuck and his band had set up to play but were on a break having programed the canned music to play a variety of styles and genres. A group of dancers gyrated in the sand to one of the Beach Boys biggest hits. Though none of them knew the steps, enthusiasm fueled their attempts and the audience clapped along. The song segued easily into something slow and romantic.

Evan excused himself from the group talking football, coming to Amanda's side. He extended his hand and gave a nod. She put her hand in his and followed him to the "dance floor." They moved into each other's arms, swaying gently to the subtle strains of "Surfer Girl." Her warm breath brushed over the skin of his neck, bringing a smile to his lips. Amanda lifted her head, her eyes slightly dreamy, and as he was about to kiss her, he was startled by a tap on his shoulder.

"Cutting in, Major." The smile didn't reach John's eyes.

"Of course, Colonel." Evan walked back to the table he'd shared with Amanda, seating himself with a sigh. Someone handed him a bottle of water and he gratefully drank it as he watched his CO dancing with the woman he'd begun to think of as "his" girl. And though she smiled, like John's it didn't reach her eyes making him wonder just what was going on between the two of them and if he should think about stepping aside. He sighed again and wished for a beer.

~~O~~

When Evan was out of earshot, Amanda's hand resting on John's shoulder squeezed a pressure point until he hissed in pain. "I know what you're up to, John, and it won't work."

"What are you talking…"

"Remember what happened the _last_ time?"

"Yeah. So?" The same hand that had used her specialized knowledge of the human anatomy to cause him discomfort took a leisurely trip down his chest to his waist and around to his lower back. The hand John had on her shoulder blade grabbed her wrist and pulled it away as he took a step back before she could tickle him. "Okay. Okay."

"One more thing. If you or any of your _Neanderthals_ cut in on us again…"

"They _won't_." They went back to dancing but not their former camaraderie. "Promise me one thing."

"I…" Amanda looked around, turning them so she could survey the entire area, her head moving sharply side to side. "Where're Chuck and Sergeant Mehra?"

~~O~~

Though Amanda tried to keep her voice calm, John could sense the underlying sliver of anxiety. And because he knew the origin, he released her and gathered a group of his men and women around him. After a few whispered orders, they headed out, one group going into the dense foliage that bordered the beach while the other two split up and went in opposite directions down the shore.

~~O~~

Evan saw the tension in Amanda's stance, in the way she watched the water, not moving from the spot where John had left her standing. He touched her on the shoulder and she started, her hazel eyes filled with alarm as he gathered her to his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Chuck's gone. So is Sergeant Mehra. I…it's just…"

"Tell me."

Pushing out of his arms, she pulled her beach cover-up around her shoulders. The T-shirt and shorts she'd slipped on when the sun went down not enough to stop the chill of a bad memory. "It happened the summer I was sixteen. The gang had a beach party to celebrate Terry's birthday. His older brother bought us a couple of kegs and some wine.

"Billy and Maggie had way too much to drink and wandered off down the beach to…" Her voice trailed off and he knew what had happened, but she needed to get it out so he stayed silent. "They were found the next morning washed up on the same beach where we'd had the party." Cautiously Evan put his hands on her arms, turning her gently into his embrace again. Her hands rested on his chest and he tilted her head back with a finger under her chin so she could see the empathy in his eyes. "I couldn't go in the water for months. Then about two weeks before classes resumed in the fall, my best friend dragged my sorry butt down to the beach, thankfully a different one, and made me go in the water with him.

"The first day it was just up to our ankles. We just stood there side by side not talking. When I tried to leave he grabbed my hand and held on. By the end of the first week I was able to stand in it up to my waist. And when school started, I was back on my board, shooting the curls and dropping in the backdoor of some truly awesome waves."

Her arms went around him, gripping the back of his shirt as he pulled her close. He kissed her on the forehead and just held her, finally understanding why she didn't want alcohol at the party. In his mind he worried at that bit of information, working out ways that he could help her without being patronizing or smothering. He came to the conclusion that the best way to handle the situation was to let her lead the way. If she wanted to talk about it, he'd be there for her. If she just wanted to have him hold her, as he was now, he'd do that too.

A few minutes later a commotion drew the attention of nearly everyone as the search parties returned, a very sheepish Chuck and Dusty following behind John. Turns out they'd only gone down the beach to retrieve Dusty's tote bag and towel left there during the football game. They were already on the way back when John's group caught up to them. They apologized to Amanda for worrying her and went back to the blanket they'd been using earlier, Chuck sitting with his long legs stretched out in front of him and Dusty's head in his lap.

A few minutes later, John jumped up on a table whistling to get everyone's attention. "Okay, boys and girls, time to head home. Let's pack it all up." He gestured and Evan left Amanda to go to his side. "Lorne, supervise the clean-up and send a team back tomorrow in the daylight to check nothing was left behind. Don't want anyone to think we're a bunch of litter bugs."

And with those words, his CO finally managed to separate Evan from his date. "Yes, sir." He sighed. Pointing to a cluster of scientists who seemed uncertain what to do and where to go, he said, "Help pack up the leftover food and gather the trash. Mehra, Reed, Coughlin, Billig, Sherman and Garcia. Breakdown the changing tents and latrines…" The orders continued until the Jumpers were full again then the tired party-goers piled in and were whisked home.

**A Week Later**

The Stargate activated and moments later, Team Sheppard and Team Lorne trudged wearily into the Gate Room, all eight men and women looking as if they hadn't slept the entire three days they'd been gone. The medical team came forward to take charge of the injured. Thankfully the most serious injury was Rodney, who'd fallen down a slippery slope. He'd managed not to hit his head though he had wrenched his back.

"Put me _down_, Conan. I can _walk_, you know."

"You hurt your back." Ronon was carrying Rodney like a baby but did as he requested.

"Duh. And being carried actually makes it hurt worse, thank you very much." The physicist moaned as Jennifer and another doctor helped him onto a gurney, his voice fading as he was wheeled down the ramp and around the corner.

Every time Amanda started to help someone, another medic, nurse or doctor took over until the only person who hadn't been checked out was Evan. She gave him a droll smile. "So much for keeping it low-key."

"In that case…" He unzipped and removed his TAC vest, switching it and his P90 to his left hand so he could wrap the right around her shoulders, turning them to following the others toward the Infirmary.

She pushed away wrinkling her nose in revulsion. "What the _hell_ have you been rolling in, a compost heap?" Even though he smelled as if he hadn't showered in days, which he probably hadn't, she wanted to be close to him, more so than he'd been willing to allow so far. On several occasion she'd made veiled suggestions that they spend the night together, but he'd yet to take her up on her offer and she understood why. He wanted them to know each other before taking that last step, the one that would bind them together for all time. Well, maybe not the _last_ step, but close to it. She wasn't completely innocent, not by any means, but she'd made a solemn vow to herself some time ago that she would stay celibate until she finally found the one that made her feel complete.

Evan. _He_ filled that need. And if she had her way, he'd fill another need soon as well.

The twinkle in his eyes meant he was about to be charming as he sniffed himself. "What? Oh, you mean my new aftershave. It's supposed to make women flock around you like bees to honey."

With a derisive snort, she entered the Infirmary and led him to an empty exam table. "Sorry to have to break it to you, but the only thing _you'll_ be attracting is flies."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the response I've been getting. And to think I wasted a whole dollar and a half on the gallon bottle."

Amanda laughed and had him roll up his shirt sleeve so she could take a blood sample.

~~O~~

When Evan's post-mission physical was complete, he headed to the armory then to his room to shower and change before meeting Amanda for dinner.

All through the meal, he tried his best to pay attention to what she was saying, but it was difficult. None of them had slept on this mission in over twenty-four hours, expecting to be attacked at any moment. The all-clear had finally come through and they'd headed home. It was on the way to the Stargate that McKay had been injured.

Dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, Evan sat across from Amanda listening to her relate an incident that had occurred while he'd been gone.

"The difference between theory and practice in practice is greater than the difference between theory and practice in theory."

Evan blinked at her. She looked so serious he didn't want to tell her he hadn't understood a word she said. "Sorry. Say that again."

"What first appears to be a sloppy or meaningless use of words may well be a completely correct use of words to express sloppy or meaningless thinking."

Covering a yawn, he still hadn't understood. "What?"

"Evan, are you okay?"

"Fine. Go ahead with what you were saying. I'm listening."

The grin that had started when she thought he was kidding left, replaced by her me-doctor-you-patient expression. She took him by the hand, pulling him docilely after her out of the Mess hall. "That's _it_. I'm taking you to bed."

~~O~~

The door to Evan's room slid open when Amanda entered her override code still holding Evan's hand as he followed her like a recalcitrant five-year old. "But I don't wanna go to bed. (Yawn) We haven't seen each other for _days_."

"Too bad. It's bedtime, Major." Amanda urged him to sit on the side of the bed and he was so dog-tired he obeyed. She pulled his sneakers off then told him to stand. When he did, she began undoing the front of his pants and he finally balked.

"Hey!"

Rolling her eyes, she slipped her fingers inside his jeans and eased them down his hips. "I'm a _doctor_, Evan. What's more, I'm _your_ doctor and I've seen it all on more than a few occasions. Sit." Amanda crouched in front of him, pulling first one leg then the other out of the light blue material and tossing them over the foot of the bed. He lay down as she pulled the covers up over him and kissed his forehead, his eyes drifting closed. "'Night." But he was already asleep. She let herself out and went down the hall to her own room.

~~O~~

John had been sitting there trying to ignore the conversation between Amanda and Evan for the last twenty minutes. Okay, so he was eavesdropping. _Big deal._ _So sue me._ He'd just taken a bite of his turkey and pepper jack on whole wheat when he heard Amanda say, "That's _it_. I'm taking you to bed."

He choked, spitting the mouthful of partially chewed food onto his tray. By the time he'd cleared his windpipe, Evan and Amanda had disappeared. No matter. He knew where they both lived.

Tossing his tray in the pass-through, he headed for crew quarters, knocking first on Amanda's door then on Evan's. Neither was answered. He huffed in frustration and just barely kept himself from using his override code to break in.

Striding quickly around the corner to his room, he powered up his networked computer and sent an email. That done, he sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Weariness took hold of him as he toed off his shoes and lay down without bothering to change out of his khakis and black half-zip shirt. Between one breath and the next, he fell asleep.

~~O~~

He'd only been out of bed for a few minutes when a beep from his computer drew Evan's attention. The current time was 0718 and the last thing he remembered was being in the Mess Hall having dinner with Amanda. Scanning the room told him he was alone and likely had been all night.

The email flashed a high priority icon but it got his attention more for the subject line than anything else.

To: lorneeg SGC-Atlantis (dot) gov

From: sheppardjt SGC-Atlantis (dot) gov

Subject: Golf

_D__riving range - 1400 tomorrow._

Evan had never played golf in his life, didn't see the point in hitting a ball then following it. But there it was. An order to meet his CO at the driving range. He set himself a reminder and went about his day.

~~O~~

On the balcony overlooking the ocean, the one he called his driving range, John stood, driver in hand and Titleist DT Solo golf ball resting on the tee. He addressed the ball and swung, watching it fly out and hit the water with a plop. Without checking he knew it was almost 1400, the time Evan was scheduled to arrive.

Not having a sister, he'd never had to have this particular talk with someone and had no idea what to say. Here is where he was most relaxed, where he decompressed from a difficult mission, and that was essential to keep him from beating the crap out of someone if he thought it was necessary. At precisely 1400, he heard the door open and footsteps approach. They came to a stop just as John set another ball on the tee and adjusted his stance for the next swing.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

John whacked the ball into the water. "Yes, Major." He reached for a bottle of water, took a drink and recapped it. "There's a rumor going 'round that you've been dating Amanda Cole."

**TBC**

**A/N:** "Surfer Girl" is the title of a song written and sung by Brian Wilson for The Beach Boys. It was released as a single and it then appeared on the 1963 album of the same name, _Surfer Girl_. The B-side of the single was "Little Deuce Coupe." The single was the first Beach Boys record to have Brian Wilson officially credited as the producer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Many thanks and blessings go out to ladygris for Beta-ing this chapter though she's been distracted by RL chaos. She helped with the naming of Amanda's brothers too.

Dwparsnip also gave his opinions and his assistance with the golfing bits. Like Evan, I have no idea why anyone would play such a game. Hit the ball. Follow it. Hit it again. If you don't want the bloody thing, why go after it?

Namaste,

~Sandy

**Wildflowers**

**Chapter 4**

Flipping the driver upside down to examine the head, John used a towel to clean it as he waited for Evan to respond.

"It's not a rumor, sir."

Tucking the driver under his arm, he took another ball from his bag. "How long has this been going on?"

"The beach party was our first date." Careful not to talk during John's swing, Evan paused. _Whack!_ "Is there a problem, sir? Are you and she…"

"No, nothing like that. My family has known hers for a long time. We went to the some of the same schools. Even attended Stanford together until she went on to John's Hopkins." _Whack!_ "She came to my dad's funeral."

Evan's expression didn't betray any of his thoughts, though now the date and timing of Amanda's last trip to Earth clicked as well as the identity of the mysterious "best friend" who'd helped her through the deaths of her friends when she was a teenager. He watched John hit two more balls into the water before continuing. "May I ask, sir, is this going to be the if-you-hurt-her speech?"

"Yes. (_Whack!_) Crap! Sliced it." John set up another shot. "I've known her _and_ her family a long time. You could say I have a sort of (_Whack!_) brotherly affection for her. That, and I promised her brothers I'd look out for her…"

"Ah…I see." Evan had more to say, but John continued as if he hadn't said a word.

"…so it's _my_ job to make sure _you _understand that, if you break her heart, I'll be forced to have Ronon (_Whack!_) break your legs"

Hands clasped behind his back, one hand clenched in an effort to keep his anger in check, Evan shifted his feet as John lined up his next shot. "Permission to speak freely, Colonel?"

"Always." _Whack!_

"Amanda and I are both adults. Anything we have together, well, that's between the two of us, and I respectfully suggest that you mind your own business." Having allowed as much of his resentment that the other man would interfere in his and Amanda's romance free, Evan turned for the exit leaving a stunned John staring after him. At the door, he faced his CO again. "Not that I feel the need to explain myself, but for the record, breaking her heart is _not_ my intention. It is my hope, my wish…my _dream_…to make her heart whole again, whatever it takes. _That _is my intention…sir."

With that parting shot, Evan turned his back and left the Colonel lining up his next shot. What he didn't see or hear was John's satisfied grin and soft mutter of "Good." _Whack!_

~~O~~

The balcony door opened again and Dr. James Watson pasted on a smile as he set his golf bag in the corner. "Afternoon, Colonel." One look at John's face and he wisely didn't mention the conversation he'd just overheard.

"Doc. Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Only if you are, sir." James pulled the cover off his driver, tucking it in a side pocket. His niece had crocheted the set for him and he didn't want to chance losing it. Setting a ball on its tee, he gripped the club, adjusted his stance and swung.

~~O~~

"Are you _sure?_" A scientist from Botany asked the man sitting across from him in the Mess Hall.

James took a bite of his biscuit, nodding while he chewed. "Yeah. He threatened to break Major Lorne's legs over a _woman_. Maybe they have a thing for the same one." Shrugging, he reached for his cup of tea. "Sure would be nice to know which of all the available ladies those two would fight over."

His buddy wiggled his eyebrows rudely. "Whoever she is, I bet she's _hot_."

Snorting, James took his friend to task. "Beauty is relative. Someone I find attractive may not appeal to you. Most women have minds and that's what _I_ go for. And if you only go for the hot ones you, you'll miss a lot."

"Huh! I'm not interested in _talking_ to these women, James. I just wanna have some fun, and as long as they're willing, what's the harm?"

~~O~~

Amanda didn't stay to hear any more. She pushed away from the table, shoved her tray in the pass-through and barrelled down the hall as fast as she could without breaking into a run. When it came to walking, she was _fast._ In med school, you learned to get where you were going as quickly and as safely as possible and walking was safer than running. On the way, she pushed the sleeves of her uniform shirt up to her elbows as if preparing for battle, which was a likely event given that _she_ had been the subject of the overheard conversation between John and Evan.

She reached the barracks level and headed for John's room when the PA came to life. "AR-1, AR-5 and AR-8 come to Operations immediately. AR-1, -5 and -8."

Skidding to a stop, she returned to the transporter and went to the Infirmary. No sense in hunting John down now that he was about to go offworld. _But when he gets back…_

**A Few Days Later**

The wind had kicked up in just the short amount of time John had been on the driving range forcing him to adjust the strength of his swings to go the distance.

Just as he'd begun his swing, the door opened. "Fore!" _Whack!_

"Which incidentally, is the number of _surgeons_ it will take to put you back together when I'm through with you!"

He lowered his club and nearly took a step back at the rage in Amanda's eyes. "What…"

Amanda crossed her arms, leaning all her weight on one foot while tapping the other. She knew John wouldn't be able to think about his grip or his swing if he had to watch out for her. "_What_ did you say to Evan?" She carefully enunciated each word.

"We just…talked."

"I _know_ that." Her hands dropped to her sides as she stalked him around the balcony, finally trapping him near the edge, his eyes darting from her face to the water. Fall was coming and the water was getting colder. She punctuated her words with pokes to the chest. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"Nothing. Just let him know what would happen if…" His eyes widened when she actually growled at him.

"You gave him the big brother talk? How _could_ you?"

"Sorry. I promised Wade, Josiah, Dominic and Corbin that I'd…"

At the mention of her brothers, Amanda finally lost her temper. Backing up, she moved over to John's golf bag and kicked it over on its side, her shoe leaving a skid mark. It landed with a thump, some of the clubs sliding out. But she wasn't done. She came back to him, snatched the club from his hands, lifted her left knee and used it to break it in half.

His mouth hung open in shock, his eyes widening in a combination of shock and fear. She shouted, "FORE!" And before he could stop her, she threw the pieces of his favorite driver into the water. They didn't go far but they didn't have to for her to make a point.

"_That_ was a TaylorMade. Top of the line. I _can't_ believe you did that."

"Believe it!" Amanda shot the last comment at him and turned, the automatic doors barely opening in time to keep her from running into them.

~~O~~

Inside, Amanda put her hand on the wall for support as she rubbed and flexed her left thigh above the knee. It hurt where she'd hit herself with the club, but it was all worth it to see his face when the pieces plopped into the water.

Her anger mostly spent, she limped to the Infirmary and into the lab, making a stop on the way to grab an ice pack. Easing herself onto the tall chair in front of her workstation, she used an elastic bandage to anchor the blue gel pack to her leg and went back to her research.

~~O~~

"Why are you limping?" Evan stood as Amanda approached the table he'd appropriated for their dinner. He took her tray and set it on the table, gave her a quick kiss then held her chair.

"Ran into a brick wall." _By the name of John Sheppard._ "Um, you talk to John today?"

Squeezing a lemon into his tea, he avoided her gaze. "He's my CO. I talk to him every day."

"What did you talk about?"

Evan shrugged. "The usual stuff. Which knife to use for hand-to-hand with the Wraith, the best way to store C-4 without blowing up the base, how many rounds it takes to sever a man's torso with a P90."

"That's it? You didn't talk about anything else?"

She was fishing and he knew it. Somehow she'd found out about their conversation, but he refused to allow her to think badly of a friend who only had her best interests at heart. "No. Why?"

"No reason. Would you like to go to the movie tonight?"

He nodded as he finished chewing a bite of his Chicken and Dumplings. "What is it?" Not certain he liked the look in her eyes, he chose to ignore both it and her tone. He used the spoon to split a dumpling in half and scoop it up, his head coming up sharply at her next words.

"Liar, Liar."

~~O~~

By the end of the movie Amanda's leg felt much better. She'd stopped limping and it didn't even have a bruise, for which she was thankful. She somewhat regretted what she'd done, but just a little. She and John had been friends so long she hardly remembered a time when they hadn't known each other. And while he did have the right as the commander of the military to keep an eye on her in this place of considerable danger, he _didn't_ have the right to interfere in her love life…no matter what he promised her brothers.

As he did every night, their schedules permitting, Evan walked her to her door where he kissed her good night. And just like many of those nights, she asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Most times he'd declined politely leaving her to wonder if they'd ever get to that level in their relationship. Some nights he agreed and they would sit on the sofa, have a cup of tea and talk, maybe watch a movie without all the drama of a large crowd, after which he'd again kiss her then go back to his own room.

Other times, they'd sit on the sofa making out until Amanda thought she would burst just from the touch of his hands on her even with the protection of her clothing. He seemed especially fond of her tattoo. Or was it the area where it was located? Either way, he liked touching that spot just at the waistband of her slacks. Or just above if she wore hip-huggers.

However, he always put a stop to it before they lost control, leaving her body humming with sexual tension and unable to sleep. Once or twice she'd kicked the laundry basket spilling the contents then kicking them as well.

"Yes, I would."

And with those three words, hope once again shimmered through her. Maybe tonight would be the night.

~~O~~

Amanda's softly uttered "Would you like to come in?" held a note of hopefulness and expectation unlike any of the other times she'd made the invitation and he knew that tonight was the right time for them to take that next step. He wanted this night to be special. That's why he'd slipped away during the movie and came to her room.

When the door opened, she gasped at the transformation. Lighted candles were on every surface and soft music played in the background. Her bed, usually covered with stuffed animals and her grandmother's quilt, now only displayed one, a bear holding a picture frame. The photo was of them together at the beach party. His arm was around her shoulders, her hand on his chest and they were gazing into each other's eyes and smiling. On the bedside table sat a small crystal vase with a bouquet of vibrantly colored wildflowers. Purple, pink, blue, red, orange, yellow and white all vying for her attention.

"Evan! Did you do this? It's amazing."

"There's one more."

"More? What more could a girl want?"

From behind the vase he took a flat box, discarded the lid and removed the contents.

~~O~~

Amanda turned her back to him as he slipped the chain around her neck. Made of sterling silver, it had two sparkling diamonds set between a pair of intertwined hearts symbolizing that, from this day forward their hearts would beat as one.

When she faced him again, his hands came to rest on her upper arms as he drew her to him and kissed her. She could feel how wildly his heart was beating because hers was too. He released her and she took him by the hand urging him toward the bed. She lay down and he followed her, his arms around her, their legs entwined just like the hearts on the necklace.

Their kiss ended, and she softly whispered, "Please stay."

His equally soft "Yes" came just before he kissed her again.

Much later, when their energy was spent, Amanda cuddled into his side enjoying the feel of her bare skin touching the bare skin of the man she cared for above all others. She opened her mouth to tell him so but before she could utter even one word, he kissed the top of her head, pulled her even closer and said, "I love you, Amanda."

Snuggling deeper into the warmth of his arms and his words, she smiled in contentment. "I love you too, Evan."

**Months Later**

This day had been coming for weeks and Evan did his best not to appear nervous. He stopped outside a specific door, paused for a deep breath then touched the sensor that would admit him. He watched John set a ball on the tee and prepare his swing.

_Whack!_ "You wanted to see me, Major?"

To both men, it felt like a repeat of their previous encounter in this place where John had played the big brother.

"Yes, sir." _Whack!_ Evan started to use his normal mode of address, but he hadn't come here in his capacity of Atlantis' second-in-command. Today he'd come in the role of a man in love. "John…"

His CO stopped in mid-swing, lowering the club, his hands resting on the grip. Evan had never called him by his first name and the shock showed in his eyes. He finally relaxed enough to let his arms hang at his side, taking a step closer lessening the physical distance between them.

"It's no secret that I love Amanda. She is a beautiful, intelligent and very loving woman. We have been together for a while now, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but her. Since you're a part of her family, I'm asking for your blessing to marry her." There. That wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be though his heart was beating so fast he thought he might pass out waiting for the answer.

~~O~~

Not at all surprised at this turn of events, John gave the appearance of thinking it over purposely waiting until Evan began to fidget. Well, as much as the man ever did, which was almost never. "You got it." His right hand extended as he moved closer to the man who'd captured the heart of his best friend. "Welcome to the family…Evan."

"Thank you, sir."

"Off duty, let's keep it at John. But when its crunch time…"

"Yes, sir."

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments until John spurred him to action. "Well, don't just _stand_ there, Major. Go get the girl."

~~O~~

John polished the head of his putter and was just sliding it into the bag when the door opened. He didn't know who he would see, surprised and a little uneasy when it turned out to be Amanda. He stood protectively in front of his golf bag but he needn't have worried because all she did was wrap both arms around him in a bone crushing hug, one of the few people from whom he didn't shy away at the physical contact.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and when she lifted her head from his chest, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Uh, no problem. It was an easy sell."

She sniffed and he handed her one of the clean towels he kept in the bag for polishing the clubs. "I love you, you know."

One side of his mouth lifted in a smile. "I know." She stared at him waiting, one eyebrow lifted, and he gave in quicker than usual. "I, uh, love you, too."

Stepping out of his arms, she went to the door. "I ordered this for your birthday, but I think this is a better time." From behind her back she brought out a brand new driver wrapped with ribbon and a bow stuck on the end. "It's a TaylorMade. That's your brand of choice, right?"

As she handed him the club to replace the one she'd broken, a grin came over his face. "Mandy, you're one _hell_ of a woman."

"Yeah, I know." She gave him a cheeky grin. "What's more, _Evan_ knows it too." She held up her left hand, a white gold ring with one large diamond nestled between two smaller ones on her third finger.

**Several Months Later**

**Huntington Beach, California**

The chapel was filled to capacity with friends and family of the happy couple, all talking and laughing as they awaited the start of the ceremony. The recorded music ended and the pianist played the opened chords of the Wedding March.

John, in his dress blues, looked down at his best friend, her hand holding tight to his arm. She wore a veil over her face, but he could still see the happiness shining in her hazel eyes. With a nod, she told him she was ready.

When she'd asked him to escort her down the aisle, he'd been honored-both of her parents had passed away several years ago. He'd been doubly honored when Evan asked him to be his best man. They reached the altar, he lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek then went to stand next to her husband-to-be.

On the other side, Jennifer McKay, Teyla and Marie stood as Amanda's attendants, all looking as happy as their friend.

The preacher made his opening remarks then solemnly inquired, "Who gives this woman to be married here today?"

The poor man nearly jumped out of his shoes when her brothers, all over six feet and in dress uniforms for their respective branches of the service, stood up as one and stated loudly, "She gives herself freely with the love and blessing of her family and friends."

"And who gives this man to be married to this woman?"

Evan's sister and her sons, a little more restrained, said, "He gives himself freely with the love and blessing of his family and friends."

"Please be seated." The preacher waited while the assembled complied. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Amanda and Evan in the bonds of holy matrimony…"

**The End**

"_Love is like wildflowers; it's often found in the most unlikely places.__"_

_Author Unknown_


End file.
